Stahl, Richard
Sahl, Richard Siegfried Born on Earth , planet in Johanissberg European region - on the 18th of October 2062 Union Citizen, Immortal - Terran Human Born near Munich , Earth (Terra Region Europa) to Siegfried Stahl and Rebecca Miller-Stahl on October 18th, Richard Stahl, Admiral 2062. His father, Sigfried was a successful construction business owner and his mother a well known American Neurosurgeon. They moved to the United States (Terra Region North America) when he was eight and he became an American citizen. Richard was extremely bright and very athletic and went to the Military College of Southern Carolina and was a celebrated Quarter Back for the football team of that college. He was offered a career in the NFL but instead joined the United States Marine Corps. He was recognized as a strong leader with unshakeable moral values valuing service and honor more than life itself. Richard became a rifle and pistol expert achieving the highest scores consecutive throughout his Marine Corps career. He is an expert hand to hand combatant in several military martial arts and was a Krav Maga instructor. During the Chinese-American War that escalated globally he served with a front line Special Forces reconnaissance team (Marine Recon). It was on January 5th, 2089 during heavy fighting in the Gobi Desert when he was picked by the Guardian to become one of the 200 Immortals. From the Guardian he received the title "The Warrior". Like all Immortals he does not age, has a great immunity against sickness and diseases, heals fast and is immune to Psionics. It is not known if Stahl received any supernatural ability from the Guardian. (He personally doesn’t think so.) Richard is almost exactly 200 cm tall and in peak physical condition. He still runs 5 miles every morning and rises exactly at 4:30 am. He is the Commandant of the First Fleet and ranks officially as a 5 Star Admiral in the United Stars Fleet. During the time when Kermac agents managed to infiltrate the Assembly and cause the “Peace Movement Period”. The Peace Hawk party accused him of being a war mongerer and uniformed mass murderer, it was Stahl who proposed and carried out Operation Steam Roller exterminating all Xunx and also Operation Thunderstrike, that eradicated the Freoncivilization. Stahl was sentenced to death but the death penalty was commuted to a life sentence on the Nohope Prison Colony. Stahl and a ragtag group of prisoners, mostly former soldiers sent there by the Peace Hawks, managed to commandeer a supply ship, vanished and was presumed dead. Richard returned after sixty years during the Y’All war and near its end were all hope of victory had been lost and during a last ditch battle near Alpha Centauri in 3590. He appeared with a gigantic alien ship and a new weapon, the Translocator Cannon. The gigantic ship became the USS Devastator and the flag ship of the First Fleet. Stahl was reinstated as Admiral and serves in this position to the present day. Richard Stahl married Alycia Lichfangh in 5022. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters